


A Beginning of a Heart

by spaceboytsukki



Series: KuroKen Month [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Is just being supportive and stuff, KuroKen Month, M/M, This isn't really relationship-y, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kenma's first official game and he's not okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Guess who's back for KuroKen Month Day 2: Court! Are you guys proud of me!!
> 
> Anyway. This piece itself isn't really about there romantic relationship (meaning they aren't dating yet in this piece) but its like how they support eachother and benefit eachother and all that fun stuff. Also because its on the court I couldn't be a steamy makeout (well, I could but that for another time).

Kenma's heart is beating far too fast to be normal. His hands are trembling. He's not okay. He's not okay at all. The noise surrounding him is too much. Too loud. Too hectic.

He lets out a long take a breath in an attempt to calm himself. His eyes are trained on the ground, refusing to look up. Maybe if he doesn't look it won't be real.

Why did he agree to this? Why did he agree when he could easily be playing video games in his room, with steady breathing and a cup of tea. Tea would be nice.

"Kenma!" The voice breaks through hit frantic attempts to calm himself. Kuroo's standing a few feet infront of him, wearing the same red jersey Kenma's wearing.

Oh yea. That's why. Kuroo's the reason Kenma took up volleyball in the first place. Of course, volleyball was fun. Setting the ball for Kuroo during there free time and practicing recieving but being on a team was something different. Something Kenma wasn't expecting or ready for. 

"The game's about to start!" 

Yet, Kenma's here. On a court, playing in his first official volleyball game. 

His heart stutters in his chest and he wonders if he could just run away. They have back up setters, Kenma knows that.

He isn't actually the main setter for the Nekoma team. Yet, he's a starter on the first game of the season. He's just a first year! Why the Coach had put him in for such an important game was beyond Kenma. Well, the Coach had something about 'potential' before Kenma's mind had gone fuzzy.

The whistle blows nearby and Kenma looks up, nearly blinded with panic. 

Kuroo's up to serve he realizes. Their opponents recieve the ball and Kenma feels his heart skip a beat. Eyes trying to take everything in, he gets himself ready to set the ball. 

His teammate, an upperclassmen, easily brings the ball to Kenma. Kenma's panicking now. He's not ready, he's not, he's not. He can't do this!

Nearly letting the ball go over his head, he sets the ball to where another upperclassmen is waiting. The set is too low and much too close to the net to be safe. His teammate adjusts the best he can, hitting it over the net, only to be blocked. 

The sound of ball smacking against the court makes Kenma breath stop.

He shouldn't be here. He's not good enough to be standing on this court with them. He's letting his teammates down. The comments from the stands buzz in Kenma's ears and make his eyes sting.

" _Where's Nekoma's actual setter?"_

_"Is that a first year?"_

_"What's Nekoma thinking?"_

He takes a few deep breaths. He can't do this. It's too much.

Then the balls in the air again. Kenma's heart is still beating too fast. His next set is better, still sloppy, still a bit too low. 

The points go faster than he can process. The opposing team has scored 5 points, mostly due to his own poor setting. Nekoma only has 1 point. Now his breathing is frantic.

" _Is their setter okay?"_

_"At this rate there is no way they're gonna win."_

_"What are they thinking?"_

"TIMEOUT!"

Kenma's head snaps up at the word and he turns towards the benches. The Coach is staring at him with a gentle smile. Kenma can barely walk straight as he heads over. 

"Kuroo." The Coach says. Kuroo nods as if he knows exactly what the coach means by just saying his name. He wonders if they planned getting Kuroo to tell him they're gonna take him out of the game because is horrible.

Kuroo walks over to him, a look of concern of face. 

"Kenma, come here." Kuroo's voice is the tone he'd use if talking to a startled animal. Kenma would normally be offended but at the moment the the words make him feel better. Kuroo's calm, he doesn't sound worried or frustrated or angry. If anything he sounds worried. The sound of his words alone makes Kenma's breathing even out.

Kenma follows Kuroo, careful to watch where he's walking in fear of tripping over his own feet. Kuroo stops a few feet away from their teammates. Kenma's heart beats hard against his ribs, like thunder echoing through his body.

"Hey." Kuroo says the word quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. A hand reaches up to grip his shoulder gently. At the simple contact, Kenma's shoulders lose their tension. "Kenma." Carefully, he glances up to see Kuroo staring at him with such intensity that it nearly startles him.

"I-" Kenma starts but Kuroo gives him a look.

"Don't apologize. I want you to hear me when I say this because it's important." Kuroo continues, eyes never leaving Kenma's. "You are doing so well and have done so well over the past couple months, Kenma. I know I dragged you onto the team but you have honestly become such a talented setter." Kenma open his mouth to interject, point the game happening right now.

"Nope. Everyone on this teams think you are. Knows you are. They've been cheering you on this whole time. You've got more game sense then anyone else on this team. Except you're panicking or course no one can blame you. It's your first game. You remember how I panicked during my first game? It's okay. It doesn't make you less of a player." Kuroo states, the confidence behind each word shakes Kenma.

"Kuro, I can't- I don't-" Kenma hates the way his voice breaks. Kuroo's hand squeezes his shoulder. 

"You can. I know you can. We all believe in you. I believe in you. You are going to be the heart of this team. You almost are. I don't want you to think anything else because you are a good setter. A great setter." Kuroo's voice has a fire behind it that evaporates Kenma's anxiety. "You are an amazing setter and you can do this. This is just like any practice match." 

Kenma feels his heart beat steady and his breathing slow. He nods. He feels calm, like himself again. 

"Yea." He mutters before turning back towards the court. He can do this. Kuroo pats his back and smirks down at him. Kenma lets his own lips quirk into a small smile. 

"Good. Now let kick their ass." Kenma walks onto the court with Kuroo's words echoing in his ears. As he walks past his upperclassmen, some pat his back and others shout words of encouragement. 

"We're counting on you." Yaku slaps his back hard and Kenma winces before nodding in his friends direction. 

Taking a deep breath, immerses himself in the game. Focusing on whats around him. He takes note of the position of his opponents and his teammates. Making a plan of attack in his head.

This time when the whistle blows, Kenma's cool and collected. He signals behind him to Kuroo. 

The balls in the air and suddenly it going to Kenma. Without a second of hesitation, he fakes a step and the blockers take the bait. Then he sets it to Kuroo, who now has a clear path. Kuroo palm meets the ball solidly, driving it into the opposing side of the court. 

The smile on Kenma's is barely noticeable but the proud grin on Kuroo's face is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, I know I had fun writing it! Stay tuned for more dorky KuroKen moments! 
> 
> Also sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes I missed, this is an unbetaed piece.


End file.
